Complaciendo
by Kotorii-Chan
Summary: — Deja que me encargue…de ti. — ¿Shika? —dijo Ino. —Voy a complacerte esta noche. — ¿Qué dices? —Ya me escuchaste. Esta noche es para ti. Así que mejor cállate y déjame lidiar con este problemático asunto ¿Entendido?


_**Hola **__**a todos, aquí les dejo una pequeña contribución para expandir la pareja ShikaIno.**_

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen a m**__**í, sino a su respectivo creador, Masashi Kishimoto.**_

**----- ****Complaciendo-----**

Esta no era la primera vez que iban a hacer el amor.

Desde el inicio de su vida amorosa, Shikamaru jamás presiono a Ino para perder la virginidad. Tal vez, le era demasiado problemático si quiera mencionar algo por el estilo. Pero aún así, eso significo mucho para ella. Cualquier otro ya lo hubiera exigido, pero no Shikamaru. Y eso solo lograba que Ino aumentara su amor por él.

Antes de cruzar aquel límite, en un par de ocasiones ya habían conversado acerca de ese tema. Incluso de vez en cuando se pasaban un poco de la línea, para ir probando el terreno y tener una idea de que era lo que le gustaba dar y recibir uno al otro.

La primera noche ocurrió como Ino lo deseaba. En una ocasión totalmente espontánea y fue algo muy hermoso, incluso Shikamaru pensó eso. Después de todo, también para él fue su primera vez.

Habían sido uno del otro.

Únicamente uno del otro.

Se pertenecían. Desde siempre. Solo que ellos no lo sabían.

Después de haberse arrebatado la virginidad, difícilmente podían parar una vez que iniciaban los encuentros íntimos. Eran imparables. Totalmente.

Y cuando terminaban solo querían acurrucarse uno cerca del otro, regalarse algo de calor, aspirar el aroma de sus cuerpos, sentir el sudor bañando sus cuerpos y cayendo por sus frentes, darse unos últimos besos para finalmente, recibir la paz del descanso.

Si no despertaban uno al lado del otro se sentían tan vacíos. Solo que eso aún no se lo habían dicho. Ino por sencillamente por orgullosa. Shikamaru porque le parecía demasiado problemático decir algo así, sin mencionar ridículo. No iba con él, no podía dejar salir aquellas palabras de su boca y ahí se quedaban atoradas muchas veces. Pero cuando Ino se levantaba de la cama y se iba sin despedirse, Shikamaru despertaba sintiendo pena. Quería encontrar la manera de atraparla (si era necesario con su jutsu) y no dejarla ir. Ino lo hacía sentir vivo. Y cuando despertaba sin ella le robaban toda su maldita vida. El placer y la felicidad que experimentaba, se iba junto con la chica. _«__Quédate un poco más_» Era lo que quería decir ¿Por qué no podía hacerlo? Solo tenía que pedirle que no se fuera, al menos no sin decirle. Tal vez, solo era cobarde.

Lo único seguro era lo dependiente se volvió por culpa de Ino. Pero ya habría tiempo de preocuparse después por eso.

Ahora debían dejarse llevar por el momento, como si fueran nubes a merced del aire.

A decir verdad, ya habían perdido la cuenta a partir del tercer encuentro pasional. Y eso no podría importarles menos. Lo único trascendental era que estaban ahí. Otra vez. Disfrutando de un momento únicamente para ellos dos.

Esto no se debía solo a algo carnal, había más. Ambos eran conscientes de ese sentimiento.

Se amaban, sin duda alguna. No era un secreto.

Eran el uno para el otro. Y ahora lo entendían.

Después de todo, luego de diez meses de estar juntos, oficialmente, sería tonto no reconocer tal sentimiento.

Se demostraban todo el amor y deseo que sentían en ese pequeño universo que se formaba en cuando se cerraba la puerta de la habitación. Y justamente eso, es lo que Shikamaru hizo. Con un golpe fuerte, cerró con fastidio la maldita entrada del mundo exterior, para dedicarse solo llenarse uno al otro de suspiros, palabras de deseo, todo tipo de caricias, besos…y más. _Muchas cosas más._

Se dirijo a ella con la mirada, recargo la espalda en la puerta y la tomo de las muñecas para atraerla y besarla en los labios con calma. Sus manos viajaron de ahí a explorar la suave piel femenina de sus hombros. Acaricio con suavidad sus brazos hasta aterrizar en su fina cintura, luego de acariciarla unos apropiados momentos, empezó a levantarle la blusa. Fue hasta que logro arrebatarle un largo suspiro, cuando la estrecho con fuerza hacia su pecho y ejerció una mayor presión entre los labios. Ino sintió vibraciones asombrosas por todos lados y no tardo en sentir que el ardor de sus mejillas bajaba para inundar todo su cuerpo.

—Ino…yo —dijo el chico con voz áspera. Intentó decirle lo que realmente sentía por ella. Separándose un poco de ella, la contempló perezosamente. Verla así, tan sexy, tan adorable y tan suya, lo hacían perder la realidad. Pero era consciente de lo que expresaba cuando estaban compartiendo momentos como este. Sabía que amaba a Ino, y desde hace mucho tiempo.

No era como si fuera esa clase de chico sentimental que dijera esa clase de cosas románticas todo el tiempo y por cualquier motivo. Como si fuera un hombre que le escribía poemas de amor y regala osos de peluche en fechas especiales. Todo eso le parecía demasiado problemático. Era algo que lo hacía sentir incomodo, como si tuviera que ir a un examen de próstata. E Ino lo sabía. Pero Shikamaru tampoco iba a permitir que pensara que solo tenía relaciones con ella por patán.

La amaba. Mucho. De verdad. Y sabía que era afortunadamente correspondido.

Por eso cuando tenían intimidad, procuraba darle gozo y hacerlo del modo en que ella más disfrutara. Quería que se sintiera deseada; que supiera lo mucho que le importaba. Anhelaba que Ino estuviera al tanto de eso; lo sintiera en su piel cuando la tocaba. Poder llegar con ese mensaje al fondo de su corazón, y así jamás lo dudara.

Como si fuera poco _¿Existía otra manera de demostrarlo que se sintiera tan endemoniadamente bien?_

Por ahora, lo haría de la única manera problemáticamente placentera que conocía.

Shikamaru puso su nariz bajo de la mandíbula de Ino e inhalo su perfume. La chica estiro su cuello para darle plena libertad. Empezó a recogerle el cuello rozando con la nariz y los labios. Abrió la boca para lamer su piel y dar pequeñas mordidas con la presión exacta. Esa que a Ino tanto le gustaba. Quería darle mucho placer esa noche.

— Te deseo, problemática. —dijo. —Yo…te…

Ino se separo un poco de él apoyándose en sus brazos y rió incrédulamente ante sus acciones, arruinando totalmente su intento de declaración. De nuevo.

No era la primera vez que Ino echaba a perder situaciones como esta. Generalmente a mitad de la confesión se le lanzaba a los brazos y lo besaba con entusiasmo exclamando:

« ¡Oh, Shikamaru, lo sé, también te amo! »

— ¿De qué te ríes? —preguntó el chico. Le sorprendió no recibir un «_Yo también_», por lo menos. Se sintió avergonzado, frustrado y fastidiado al notar su burlona respuesta. Entrecerró los ojos y dirigió su mirada a una esquina, claramente incomodo.

—Es que aún no me acostumbro. Tú, Nara Shikamaru, siempre tan pasivo, tan despreocupado, enemigo de cualquier muestra de entusiasmo…no puedo dejar de sorprenderme—dijo mientras recorría con sus dedos los varoniles hombros de Shikamaru—. No hay duda de que, por un poco de placer, hasta al hombre más perezoso hace el esfuerzo necesario.

—Tsk. Eres tan problemática, mujer—menciono poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Veo que no me equivocaba, hasta tú eres capaz de dejarte dominar por la pasión de vez en cuando—dijo poniendo sus pequeñas manos en el pecho de Shikamaru—. Es bueno saberlo. Eso me gusta.

Al terminar de decirlo, no tardo en besarlo de manera sensual.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Bueno—mencionó Shikamaru mientras juntaba su frente con la de ella y sus narices se rozaban—. A decir verdad, es realmente fácil… tú ayudas mucho— sonriendo de lado y sin quitarle los ojos de los labios volvió a besarla—. Aunque seas demasiado problemática—agregó.

La chica solo le sonrió en respuesta.

La tomo de la cintura nuevamente y la besó, pero no como la vez anterior. Fue tan posesivo y demandante. Y eso a Ino le encanto. Duraron un rato más así, simplemente estimulándose con los labios. Entre beso y beso solo se paraban para volver tomar oxígeno y continuar lo que empezaron.

La respiración, después de eso, difícilmente volvería a ser regular el resto de la noche.

Lo tomó por el cuello del chaleco y lo atrajo hacia ella con ímpetu. Podían sentir el calor y sabor de la boca del otro y su aliento mezclándose.

No perdieron tiempo y así como estaban, abrazados y besándose, llegaron a la cama. Shikamaru esperó a que Ino se sentara en el borde y empezó a quitarse el chaleco junto con la oscura camisa mientras ella lo ayudaba con el cinturón. Dejo caer ambas prendas sin culpa alguna. Bajo su mirada para notar las atrevidas intenciones de su chica.

—Tranquila, Ino—dijo con la respiración dividida.

Pero ella, como siempre, no escucho ni una palabra y Shikamaru cuando sintió la mano de Ino, acariciando su hombría por encima de la tela del pantalón, agradeció eso. Ante el sentir de aquellos dedos, jadeo con fuerza. Aunque todavía no le tocaban la piel, ya se había formado un bulto en su bóxer negro. Uno grande.

Necesitaba pararla y tomar cartas en el asunto si quería hacer de esta una gran y larga noche. Deseaba complacerla completamente, recuperar el tiempo perdido, pero si ella no se detenía….

La chica se sentía traviesa y estaba más que dispuesta a portarse mal. Lo miró directamente a los ojos y noto que ambos compartían el mismo deseo—. ¿Y si no quiero estar tranquila? —contestó Ino altanera.

Lo rozo con más fuerza, no perdió tiempo y le desabrocho el pantalón. Lo bajo con ambas manos para apreciar la magnitud de su erección. Se le abrieron los ojos como platos al estar tan cerca. Levanto la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos marrones de su amante, pero Shikamaru tenía los ojos cerrados con mucha fuerza, debatiéndose entre tomar el control de la situación o dejarse llevar por la lujuria que Ino inundaba en él.

—Ino…espera…—dijo con dificultad.

— ¿Qué pasa, Shika? ¿No te gusta? —preguntó en lo que acercaba su mano.

—No, no es eso. Lo sabes.

—Entonces…—continuo con su caricia. Metió los dedos en el bóxer y con sutileza lo rozo.

Shikamaru tuvo que tomarla por las muñecas para detenerla, sino no lo hacía, estallaría ahí mismo. Coloco ambos pares de manos por encima de la cabeza y obligo a la chica a acostarse en el colchón. Estaba arriba de ella, con las rodillas al lado de su redondeada cadera y deteniéndola por las muñecas. La piel de ambos estaba volviendo rojiza en casi toda la cara.

—No seas obstinada, mujer—dijo el chico intentando en vano, recuperar su habitual calma.

—Y tú, no seas aburrido.

—Ino, guarda silencio y déjalo en mis manos—rugió con ahogo.

—Pero, Shikamaru…—intento protestar.

Estaba inquieta, demasiado inquieta. Shikamaru no necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta.

— ¿Quieres dejar de ser problemática? Escúchame por una vez en tu vida.

El joven quiso levantarla un poco del colchón para frotarla contra su cuerpo, libero una mano para bajarla hasta la delicada espalda femenina y acercarla a él, mientras la otra seguía apresando sus suaves muñecas. Ino se arqueo para ayudarlo. La presión de su busto en el pecho de Shikamaru fue algo arrebatador. Ambos corazones empezaron a latir con violencia y casi se escuchaban. Sus cuerpos estaban calientes, como si de repente la fiebre los hubiera invadido. La besó haciéndole creer que introduciría toda la lengua en su boca. Y la retiro en el momento preciso, solo para provocarla.

Ino soltó un sonido en protesta. Se comportó como una niñita que se le niega algo y hace pucheros. Shikamaru con mayor seguridad en su mirada, en tono seductivo susurró:

— Deja que me encargue…de ti.

— ¿Shika? —dijo Ino.

—Voy a complacerte esta noche.

— ¿Qué dices?

—Ya me escuchaste. Esta noche es para ti. Así que mejor cállate y déjame lidiar con este problemático asunto ¿Entendido?

Ante tales palabras, no pudo evitar gemir, notar tanto autoridad en Shikamaru le resultaba fascinante. La quería dominar en esta ocasión. E Ino se excito aún más. A pesar de que él era un vago, el tono de su voz perezosamente ronca y dominante fue muy atractivo para la chica. Lo encontraba totalmente irresistible. Por eso decidió seguirle el juego. De momento, le haría creer que tenía el control.

—S-Shikamaru…yo—dijo en tono bajo.

Pero no la dejo ni hablar. Fastidiado por la discusión, volvió a besarla con rapidez, pero no solo para callarla: le encantaba sentir aquellos finos labios rozados acariciando con presión lo suyos. El calor de su boca y su dulce sabor no tenían comparación, tan adictivos como la nicotina de los cigarrillos. Si los besos de Ino le hacían daño como el tabaco….no podría importarle menos. Valían la condena.

—Shhh, silencio. Problemática.

Ino apretó sus piernas, juntando con mucha fuerza sus muslos. Se soltó con tranquilidad del agarre del chico y se quito la liga del cabello para alborotárselo un poco de la manera más seductora posible. Su cabello estallo como una cascada aterrizando por todo su cuerpo.

—E-Está bien — Se mordió el labio inferior y agrego: —Estoy en tus manos, Shika-kun —con voz dulce.

Shikamaru sorprendió un poco que Ino se diera por vencida tan fácilmente, pero no le preocupo demasiado. Siempre estuvo seguro de dos cosas cuando se trababa de Ino: la primera era que la amaba y la segunda, que nunca la iba a entender. Después de todo era una mujer. Además era una mujer tan malcriada, tan caprichosa, tan escandalosa y dramática. E indudablemente problemática. La mayor en Konoha y el mundo entero, tal vez, por eso se enamoro de ella. Nunca sabía lo que planeaba hacer, pero si estaba consciente de lo mucho que le gustaba manipularlo a su antojo. Y el terminaba haciendo su endemoniada voluntad, quisiera o no. Era oficial, terminó igual que su viejo. Estaba completamente en manos de una mujer mandona y estricta. Era un atado igual que su padre_. Estaba atado completamente a Ino. _

Pero estaba feliz por eso. Ahora entendía todo muy bien.

De vuelta al momento, vio como Ino se acostó en la cama por propia voluntad, tomo una almohada y la coloco bajo su cabeza, esparciendo todo su cabello. Inclino el rostro hacia un lado, estirando el cuello, doblo los brazos y puso sus manos al lado de su cara. Cerró los ojos y sonrió ansiosa de solo imaginar lo que él estaba planeando. Después de todos sus planes eran los mejores. Era un gran estratega en las misiones. No era de sorpresa que también lo fuera en la cama.

El joven trago saliva. Ino ahí a su merced, esperando a que la complaciera.

Su ego masculino se infló.

—Así me gusta—dijo con malicia.

Shikamaru encontró aquel gesto enternecedor y sexy a la vez. Pero no se lo dijo. No con palabras.

Se apoyo con el codo para no aplastarla, volviendo así, a atraparla con su cuerpo y con la otra mano comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y la cara con la yema de sus dedos. Le quito todos los mechones de su rubio cabello del rostro, ya se estaban humedeciendo ligeramente, y por un momento contemplo esos grandes ojos color cielo que tanto le gustaban. Le sonrió débilmente e Ino hizo lo mismo. Besó su frente y aspiro con detenimiento el aroma de pelo. Bajo los sus besos hasta las mejillas de la chica, luego por la mandíbula y finalmente llego nuevamente a sus labios. La distrajo con eso de su escurridiza mano, la cual, tenía otro objetivo. Sus largos dedos levantaron la tela morada de la blusa y jugaron en su vientre, después tocaron sus pechos por debajo de la ropa pero encima del sostén. Ino sentía los dedos de Shikamaru dibujando figuras en ella. Con el puro tacto, Shikamaru notó el encaje. « ¿De qué color será esta vez? » se preguntó. E iba a averiguarlo, a su debido tiempo.

Sin dejar de atender su busto, bajo la cabeza dando besos a lo largo de su cuello, con la lengua degustaba el sabor de su piel y dejaba un húmedo rastro. Mordía ciertos lugares en especial para hacerla gemir.

—Shika…

No quiso darle ninguna advertencia, así que sin permiso, con toda la palma de su mano tomó uno de sus senos y lo apretó con fuerza logrando que aumentara el volumen de su voz.

— ¡Shikamaru!

Metió la mano debajo sujetador y atrapo el botón de su seno a lo largo de dos de sus dedos. Jalo de este con cuidado mientras ella llevaba su mano a la boca para tapársela. Shikamaru rápido la apartó. Deseaba oír su dulce voz mencionado llamándolo llena de deseo. Por lo general siempre encontró los gritos y lloriqueos de Ino muy molestos. Cambio de idea la primera vez que hicieron el amor, cuando la oyó gritar su nombre en el clímax.

—No hagas eso—le pidió Shikamaru.

— ¿Qué cosa? — E Ino con solo ver la expresión de su cara, comprendió su intención.

—Eso—manifiesto con frustración.

—Pero tú me dijiste que guarda silencio—dijo fingiendo inocencia.

—Te dije eso para que me dejaras empezar. Lo sabes. Pero nunca dije que te reprimieras conmigo.

No le importaban esa clase de gritos. De hecho, quería escucharlos. Los suspiros, gemidos y jadeos cuando la tocaba o la besaba. También los fuertes gritos cuando Ino llegaba a la culminación del acto. Todos dedicados a él.

—Shika…

—Levántate un momento —Le dijo. Con mucho carmesí en las mejillas y el corazón inquieto afirmo con la cabeza. Obedeció sentándose en la cama con las piernas extendidas. Noto como las pupilas del chico de dilataban y difícilmente respiraba, igual que ella.

Le ayudo a quitarle le blusa y Shikamaru la tiró lejos de la cama. Volvió a besarla en los labios apasionadamente. Mordió el labio inferior de Ino un antes del siguiente paso. Con la punta de su lengua jugó con la de Ino y poco a poco los movimientos comenzaron a incrementarse, recorrieron la boca del otro al ritmo de sus latidos. Cuando su lengua entro en su boca lentamente, fue tan sutil y agresivo a la vez. Y a Ino, esa jugada, le pareció tremendamente erótica. Intercambiaron besos regulares y profundos hasta que la chica tomo las manos de Shikamaru para guiarlas a su busto.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

Violeta. Esa era la respuesta. Su sostén era de color violeta. Y el endemoniado encaje de flores era todo lo que le impedía volver a sentir la suavidad de sus senos.

Pero se contuvo.

En lugar de eso, empezó a masajearle sus largas piernas. Paso sus rasposas manos por los muslos externos con fuerza, llego a la cadera y le levantó la falda. Ino era la clase de mujer que cuando se trataba de su apariencia todo tenía que ser perfecto. Desde el más mínimo detalle. Por eso no le sorprendió que las bragas combinaran con el sujetador.

Ino levanto las caderas para ayudarle a quitarle la falda. El se despojo de su pantalón y ambos quedando solo cubiertos por su ropa interior.

La tomo de los hombros y comenzó a tumbarla, la beso con premeditación para volverla a tener bajo su merced en la cama.

Se retiro de los labios para llegar a su frente y comenzar a descender desde ese punto de partida. Le beso ambas mejillas, en la comisura de los labios y finalmente llegó a su boca para empezar con el juego de lenguas. Cuando necesitaron de aire se coloco bajo la mandíbula de la chica para moverse por su cuello. Dejo un rastro húmedo con su lengua besaba y mordisqueaba a su antojo. Ino le daba toda la libertad posible para hacerlo estirando su cuello. Shikamaru subió desde la base de su cuello hasta estar debajo de su oreja.

— ¿Te gusta?—preguntó profundizando su tono perezoso. Aunque ya conocía la respuesta.

Ino solo afirmo con la cabeza. Estaba con un nudo en la garganta que le impedía emitir palabra alguna. Todo su cuerpo temblaba y el cosquilleo en su vientre aumento como si se hubiera derretido algo.

—Problemática…

Shikamaru sonrió satisfecho.

Ino jadeo con fuerza cuando la mano de su amante tomo su seno derecho. Comenzó a masajearlo y pasó mucho para hacer lo mismo con el izquierdo. Ino no podía evitar soltar aquellos sonidos tan excitantes y Shikamaru era feliz por eso.

Ino en sus brazos, doblándose de placer.

Desabrocho el sujetador al primer intento, esta vez. Le gustaba mucho cuando Ino modelaba lencería para él, ya conocía desde sus más inocentes lencerías rosadas (las cuales la hacían ver tiernamente seductora) hasta las batas más oscuras más atrevidas de su guardarropa (Y con esas lograba que a Shikamaru se le salieran los ojos de su órbita). Podría pasar todo el día viéndola como si fuera una nube, solo que ella era mucho más atractiva y fascinante. Pero siempre encontraba esa maldita prenda que sujetaba su busto, malditamente problemática. Sobre todo al momento de quitarla.

Acaricio la parte baja de sus senos, después los presiono con ternura y fuerza a la vez. Tomo a Ino desprevenida, comenzó a besar uno mientras que con el pulgar rozaba el pezón del otro. Atrapo el punta ya erizada con sus labios, la beso y comenzó a lamerla con la ápice de la lengua, de arriba abajo y luego dibujo círculos. Los círculos se convirtieron en espirales y sus dientes sostuvieron aquella sensible área con toda la delicadeza posible. Repitió la acción en ambos pechos dejando su fresco rastro. Para provocarla un rato más, tomo uno de los largos mechones rubios de la chica y con la punta de las hebras comenzó a pasarla por los sensibles aros ya completamente erizados. Con la sensibilidad que ahora había en sus pechos, Ino regala las expresiones más fascinantes que un hombre puede encontrar cuando le da placer a la mujer de su vida. Shikamaru disfrutaba tanto como reaccionaba ante tal estrategia.

Ino gimió y jadeo su nombre con desesperación y ansiedad. Se sentía de maravilla. Apretaba fuertemente las sabanas y se arqueaba sin darse cuenta. Los latidos sonaban como golpes en una pared y su sangre avivaba todo dentro y fuera de ella. Ino ya no tenía control sobre su propio cuerpo, ahora Shikamaru la manejaba a su antojo. La dominaba. Y eso a Ino le parecía muy irresistible. Shikamaru pocas veces se mostraba así de pasional. Solo lo hacía cuando algo realmente le importaba, y a él le importaba Ino más que cualquiera.

Ahora era la joven quien estaba a punto de estallar.

El vientre de la chica comenzó a sentir lo áspero de los largos dedos varoniles.

Ino aprovecho para deshacer el peinado de Shikamaru, tomo su negro cabello entre sus dedos y lo jalaba con gentileza. Sus expresiones faciales le delataban su deleite mientras le acariciaba los oscuros mechones para invitarlo a continuar.

Shikamaru paso le lengua por el abdomen y se le probo un poco de sudor. Aquellas gotitas bañadas del aroma de su piel le sabían muy bien, era un sabor suave como si fuera un extracto de naranja.

Llego a la parte baja de su ombligo pero antes de continuar levantó la mirada. Quería estudiar las reacciones de Ino con detenimiento a partir de atender esa área.

Deslizo las manos en los muslos internos de una de sus largas y sedosas piernas para comenzar a besarlos, paso la punta de la lengua logrando hacerle cosquillas. Ino hizo sonidos raros, parecía estar atrapada entre risas y gemidos sin saber por cual definirse, pero indudablemente lo estaba disfrutando mucho. Jadeaba con una sonrisa. Estaba tan cerca de esa área, la más sensible y suave de su cuerpo, que era difícil no sentir el aliento de Shikamaru cerca de su ropa interior, el deseo de ser acariciada ahí la estaba consumiendo, sentía tanta presión como un volcán a punto de estallar.

—Shika…por favor…—susurró suavemente.

Y con sutileza ella separó un poco sus piernas. Ino le permitió un mayor acceso y Shikamaru gustoso por el gesto hizo lo que ella deseaba.

Movió un dedo por aquella zona especial. E Ino casi grito. Estaba a tan ansiosa, toda su carne emanaba sensibilidad. Shikamaru ejerció un poco más de presión sobre su centro, no tardó en usar otro dedo. Mantenía el movimiento constante aumentando el ritmo poco a poco.

— ¿Así te gusta? —Pregunto con lujuria antes de meter los dedos en la prenda.

Ino jadeo su nombre en respuesta.

—Por favor—pidió con amabilidad.

— ¿C-cuanto más…lo piensas p-prolongar, Shika?

El joven sonrió de manera astutamente retorcida.

—No tengo idea—dijo despreocupado.

Al terminar de escuchar eso, a Ino le dio un enorme salto en el corazón.

Shikamaru insertó sus dedos, los flexiono y movió como si le estuvieran diciendo que se acercará.

—Vamos, Ino—la animó, aumentando la presión de los dedos.

La presión fue exquisita e intensa y finalmente experimento una gran sensación de placer, Ino tuvo…el espasmo inicial de esa noche.

Con su cara roja, el cuerpo sudado, caliente, las piernas débiles y jadeando sin poder mantener una respiración firme, Ino quedo tan satisfecha. No quería que la noche terminara. No ahora que Shikamaru estaba tan atento. Y eso la emociono, ahora por mandona, exigente y pedante que pudiera ser…deseaba más. Solo un poco más.

—Yo…

— ¿Sí?

—Yo podría…yo deseo…

—Dime.

— ¡Shikamaru! —lloriqueó.

La falta de coherencia de la conversación Shikamaru por poco ponía su habitual semblante tedioso, pero no pudo. Estaba tan excitado como ella.

Ino lo tomo de la nuca y lo empujo poco a poco hasta la parte baja de su vientre; a partir de ahí Shikamaru supo lo que deseaba en realidad, no necesitaba decírselo. Y por supuesto, él no dudo en consentirla.

La comenzó a despojar de aquella prenda íntima que se interponía en hacerla suya una vez más. No sin antes satisfacer una última estrategia.

—Te deseo para mí, Ino—dijo mientras se acercaba a su feminidad con cautela.

—Y yo a ti, Shikamaru.

—Por problemática que seas, te deseo solo para mí—El joven acerco más la cabeza hasta quemar con su aliento a la chica desde su centro.

Y entonces la besó...ahí. Se entretuvo un rato explorando con los labios cada rincón de su ser. Haciendo la perseverancia debida en el punto indicado. El chico la besaba y la acariciaba usando la boca y la lengua con desencadenado ardor, la locura invadió a Ino en forma de sudor, calor y mucha excitación hasta que finalmente, para su alivio, tuvo otro orgasmo. Sus piernas se sentían como gelatina, dudaba mucho lograr ponerse de pie aunque la situación lo ameritara

Ino enmarañó los dedos en el pelo de Shikamaru con fuerza. Luego cuando fue perdiendo el agarre y le acaricio la cabeza.

Jamás pensó que Shikamaru fuera tan amable con ella. No sin echarse en cara su falta de sensibilidad ante las necesidades de una chica. Es decir, ¿Cómo podía olvidar la fecha de su primer beso? O ¿Por qué demonios se quedaba dormido en la mitad de una romántica cita? Y ahora ahí estaba atendiendo con sus labios y la lengua el centro feminidad, sin siquiera exigirle alguna retribución. Muy considerado de parte del joven.

«Hasta parece contento de hacerlo.» se dijo a sí misma. Sin saber en realidad, cuánta razón tenía. Para un hombre enamorado no hay otra cosa más satisfactoria que darle placer a la mujer que aman. Y Shikamaru la amaba. Con todo su ser.

Era tan preciosa, con el pelo húmedo sobre la almohada, llena de sudor, con las mejillas escarlatas y los ojos cerrados...

Cuando Ino abrió los labios para buscar aire, el chico la besó en los labios. Después, besó sus pechos mientras se acomodaba en su interior. Le levantó una pierna y la sostuvo alrededor de su cintura. Poco a poco, se convirtieron en uno solo y podía sentir la piel de Ino, abrazándolo. Le daba la bienvenida a su cálido interior.

La tomo de la cara con sus manos y la besó mientras empezaba a moverse. Lo hacía de forma lenta, intentaba ir despacio, al principio, pero ya estaba tan excitado que hacía un esfuerzo casi trascendental.

Con los ojos cerrados, intentando mantener el control, la oyó decir:

—Te amo, Shikamaru.

Al fin se lo dijo. Fue todo un alivio para Shikamaru.

Al oír eso y sentir como Ino ponía las piernas alrededor de su cintura, no pudo contenerse más y la embistió con todas sus fuerzas. Ya no había marcha atrás.

Poco después, con un gemido ronco que le salió de la garganta sin aviso, cerró los ojos y se perdió en un placer infinito que compartían de nuevo.

La tomó en sus brazos. Por una muy buena razón; sabía que a Ino le gustaba mucho que lo hiciera. Cuando él se encontraba encima de ella encontraba ese detalle como algo que le brindaba seguridad. Ella la pasó los brazos y entre caricias y caricias, rasguñaba con sutiliza la espalda de Shikamaru.

En esa posición, no podían evitar recordar su primera vez. Incluso con los arañazos que le daba sentía la ternura de la primera vez que los experimento. El rostro de Ino dividido entre el dolor y el placer por ser invadida, eso jamás podría olvidarlo.

Unidos más que nunca, en más de un sentido. Disfrutaban mucho de tal acto, en el cual no solo se satisfacía su deseo carnal. Se miraban a los ojos entre embestida y embestida, gimiendo, jadeando…felices. Murmuraban el nombre del otro con una sonrisa. Se besaban fusionando la ternura con la pasión, lo hacían en los labios, las mejillas y la frente.

Habría una sincronización perfecta. No solo en sus cuerpos, sino también en sus corazones. El chico mantenía los movimientos al ritmo de la respiración de la joven. Se empezó a sentir la tensión previa a la culminación.Gotas de sudor aparecieron levemente en la piel rojiza de Shikamaru y una de estas acaricio la frente de Ino.

Los movimientos de Shikamaru aumentaron. Gimió de forma ronca y liberó dentro de ella.

— ¡Ino!

— ¡Shikamaru!

Ambos gritaron el nombre del otro y probaron juntos la gloria. Hubo poca diferencia, como cuando nacieron, Shikamaru llegó primero, e Ino no tardo en seguirle el paso.

Le acaricio el cabello y le limpio las gotas de humedad. Se besaron y Shikamaru salió de su cuerpo agotado pero muy satisfecho.

—Eso fue….

—Lo sé, fue increíble. Como siempre, Shika.

—Mmm…gracias—dijo cerrando los ojos. Escuchar tales palabras por parte de Ino, era música para sus oídos. No pudo evitar sonreír complacido. Pero se sentía exhausto.

Shikamaru había regresado ese mismo día de una misión, no fue una misión muy peligrosa, pero si fue muy desgastaste.

Ino ya lo llevaba esperando desde hace semanas, lo echaba tanto de menos cada día y todas las noches. Añoraba su presencia, oír su voz llamándola «problemática» una y otra vez, sentir lo áspero de sus manos acariciándola, sus labios en los suyos, el poder tocar sus firmes músculos y discutir con el por todo.

Mientras para Shikamaru, como el dependiente que era de ella, el estar lejos se reducía a una sola cosa: se sentía vacío sin Ino.

Suspiro cansado y se acostó en medio de su pechos. Podía sentir la humedad del sudor, el olor y los latidos frenéticos del corazón de Ino. Todo era tan grandioso. Escuchaba el sonido de su respiración amortiguándose para caer ante el merecido descanso. Ino le acariciaba el cabello y lo enrollaba entre sus dedos con dulzura.

— ¡Oh, Shikamaru! En verdad, soy tan feliz. Te extrañe tanto.

—Yo también, Ino. Yo también—susurro débilmente. Levantó un rato la mirada para encontrarse con sus bellos ojos azules y ver algo lindo para saber en qué pensar antes de dormir.

No solo se encontró con el cielo en sus ojos. La vio sonreír de un modo tan fascinante que las mejillas se le pusieron más rojas de lo ya debían estar.

Poniendo los codos al lado de ella, encima de la almohada, tomo apoyo y se puso frente a frente de ella, rozando su nariz con la suya y combinado el aliento.

Ahí estaba la mujer de su vida. Bajo se cuerpo, en sus brazos y sonriéndole. Sonreía para él. Solo para él. Regala una sonrisa tan bella que Shikamaru se le olvido respirar un momento. Sus sonrisas eran tan sensuales con esos labios rojos; tendrían que usarse como una táctica para seducir en las batallas a cualquier enemigo. Lo pondría a sus pies en menos de lo que se lanzaba un kunai o se usaba un jutsu. Pero no si Shikamaru podía impedirlo. El único que vería tales reacciones en su bonita cara sería él, Shikamaru yacería como aquel ideal oponente. Porque era él quien la amaba y deseaba más que a cualquiera.

—Te amo, Ino.

—Shikamaru, yo también te amo.

—Vamos a dormir—sugirió Shikamaru. La besó en los labios antes de acomodarse en su pecho. Toda la energía invertida en a actividad le estaba cobrando factura. Se hundió en el calor que el suave cuerpo de Ino le regala. Su piel era el mejor sitio para descansar. Apenas y pudo dormir en la última misión, y no solo por el tiempo que tuvo que dedicarse realizarla. Ya estaba muy acostumbrado a dormir acomodado en el pecho de la chica, no había tardado mucho en hacerlo.

Te ves lindo así—dijo Ino mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

Shikamaru de repente, se sintió avergonzado. Era como si alguien se atreviera a llamarlo bebé. Y eso era demasiado problemático.

— ¿Lindo? Tsk. Problemática ¡Como eres fastidiosa! —dijo todavía muy abochornado antes de regresar a de donde se levanto.

—No te dije nada malo.

—Para un hombre—murmuró monótonamente cuando regreso a su busto—. No es halagadora la palabra «Lindo».

—Entonces ¿Qué es halagador para un hombre?

—Mmmm…—La ignoró.

—Shika…

—Olvídalo, Ino.

— ¿Shikamaru?

—Ino, déjame dormir.

— ¡Shikamaru!

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Contéstame!

—Ino, ya basta. Intento dormir. De verdad—Volvió a mirarla—acabaste conmigo.

— ¡¿Qué es halagador para un hombre?! —Exigió.

Shikamaru (con todo su pesar, ya que estaba muy cómodo en aquella posición) le levanto un poco de ella, y se acerco a su oído para decirle:

—Los sonidos de placer de una mujer en la cama. Y hacerla sonreír satisfecha al terminar con todo el problemático asunto ¿Contenta?

La beso con firmeza para que no le quedara ninguna duda.

Y después de eso quedo dormido como un animal.

Ella se paralizó ante todo eso. Nuevamente el corazón le dio un salto inesperado. Le costaba trabajo procesarlo todo. Era tan raro.

_¿Qué se suponía que significaba eso?_

Ino permaneció un rato pensativa. Reflexionando. Había escuchado algunas veces, a chicas decir que tenía que fingir placer para no ofender a sus novios. No querían lastimar sus sentimientos si decían que estaban incomodas con algo. Pero, ciertamente, ella con sinceridad, jamás se había visto orillada a hacerlo. No era necesario.

Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Shikamaru se esforzaba por hacerla feliz, siempre. No solo así, tras la puerta de la habitación, sino también fuera de esta. En sus citas aunque no paraba de decir _«_problemático», una y otra vez como si fuera el único adjetivo supiera, Se quejaba de todo, pero nunca le negaba nada.

Él podía ser el más vago del mundo pero no era egoísta. Y menos con ella.

Siempre se hacía como ella deseaba… Se sintió algo injusta.

Ino siempre decía lo que le deseaba, incluso cuando no era necesario. Shikamaru se encargaba de averiguarlo con calma. La conocía muy bien, después de todo habían convivido desde que eran bebés. Y él desde el principio de la relación examinaba sus reacciones para saber qué era lo que la hacía feliz.

Nunca la había tocado de manera que ella no deseará.

Shikamaru era un ocioso que evitaba problemas. Pero era realmente atento y hasta cariñoso cuando estaban solos (Claro que a su muy holgazana manera y sin perder su semblante).

Independientemente de lo que hicieran. Siempre la respetaba y se preocupaba por verla feliz. La protegía, la cuidaba y la consolaba sin importar lo dramática que pudiera ser. Siempre estaba ahí para ella. Lo estaría siempre.

Al concluir con su reflexión, algo cálido en ella se extendió por todo su pecho como si fuera una gota de tinta en agua y le dieron ganas de llorar.

Se dio cuenta de lo afortunada que era. Estaba enamorada de alguien que le correspondía con la misma intensidad. No tenía comparación con nada ni nadie.

¡Dios, cuanto amaba a ese genio perezoso! ¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo? Era increíble. Y no solo en la cama.

¿Podría haberse enamorado más de lo que ya estaba? ¿El sentiría lo mismo y con igual intensidad?

Se levantó un poco, tomó una sabana oscura del piso para cubrir a Shikamaru y a sí misma. Se acurruco cerca de él tratando de dormir.

_¿Podría hacerlo después de lo __que la hizo sentir esa noche?_

Después ella de recordar todo lo que Shikamaru le hizo, se sintió caliente de nuevo. Le gusto verlo tan dominante, por mucho que él perdiera el control, sabía que nunca la lastimaría.

Aturdida, Ino vio el reloj de la mesilla.Eran apenas las 10:45 p.m_. _Le daría una pequeña tregua a su amante. Trataría de descansar…por ahora.

Ella quería agradecerle sus atenciones

La noche aún no terminaba.


End file.
